Usuario Blog:AppleShiny!~/Me copio de Miki, sorprendente clickbait
Voy a hacer yo también lo de las notitas de mierda (?) Que las notas son bastante importantes para mi, la verdad XD *'Un 5 en Educación Física. '''Sé que podría haber sacado un poco más, pero no me quejo, porque esta asignatura me cuesta horrores y la he aprobado. *'Un 8 en Ciudadanía. 'Esta nota me toca mucho los huevos. ''Nora, si es un ocho, no me seas rancia. El problema es que en el examen he sacado un 10 y he hecho la tarea todos los días, y en clase me porto bien, y la tipa esta me pone un 8 xd en fin. *'Un 9 en Lengua. '''Esta nota ya me la esperaba, porque Lengua es mi fuerte y me quiero dedicar a cosas relacionadas con este ámbito, y yo misma no me permito sacar menos de un sobresaliente en Lengua, así que estoy satisfecha. *'Un 8 en Inglés. 'Me gustaría haber sacado un sobresaliente porque se me da bien, pero not bad. *'Un 8 en Geografía e Historia. 'La cagué en el primer examen con un seis y pico -aunque en los demás saqué casi nueves- y hubo un día que no traje toda la tarea hecha, por eso el 8. El profesor me dijo que podría haber llegado al 9, por eso me jode un poco la nota XDD para la próxima me esforzaré más. *'Un 9 en Valores Éticos. 'Es una asignatura que tampoco hay que hacer mucho, así que llegué al 9 sin esfuerzo (? *'Un 6 en Matemáticas. 'De las mayores alegrías que me he llevado en el trimestre, de verdad. Al principio creí que iba a suspender, y ya después que iba a sacar un cinco pelón. Pero no, he sacado un 6, y me puse super feliz XDDD intentaré sacar más nota para la próxima pero que vamos, que me monto una sardana ahora mismo (? *'Un 7 en Biología y Geología. 'Empezamos con Geología, que no se me da muy bien, y en clase me dormía porque el profesor tiene voz del hombre de los documentales de la 2 (??? Por lo que tenía que estudiar mucho de esta asignatura en casa XDD pero eran temas super gordos y difíciles de estudiar, así que en general estoy satisfecha con esta nota, aunque sé que podría haber ido mejor. *'Un 9 en Física y Química. 'Esta también me alegró un montón. Al principio no entendía nada, pero gracias a la madre de Caracol empecé a enterarme de todo :D (? Le puse esfuerzo y empeño y estoy muy satisfecha, voy a seguir así. *'Un 4 en Tecnología. 'Es la primera vez en mi vida que me queda una asignatura del instituto. Me llevé una llorera cuando me enteré... (?) me jode un montón porque no creo que me merezca este suspenso, es que el profesor baja por todo y pregunta cosas que dice que no van a caer pero en fin xd me esforzaré por recuperarla >:3 *'Un 9 en Cambios Sociales y de Género. '''Estoy muy contenta con esta nota. Me encanta esta asignatura, la verdad, y no es tan fácil como parece sacar buena nota. Estoy muy satisfecha. Y eso es todo. En general, creo que he tenido buenas notas, quitando ese suspenso xD pero bueno, es sólo uno, y se puede recuperar. I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 16:13 22 dic 2016 (UTC) PD: Mirando el boletín, me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi tutor se llama Diego Alfredo, y me estoy despollando. Tk tutor (? Categoría:Entradas